Meeting Autumn Ride: Meeting Maximum Cullen
by hayley18
Summary: 16 yrs after Max sacrificed herself 4 her family, Autumn is captured and then immediately breaks out. But when Max remembers nothing over 16 yrs ago, she meets the Cullens all over again and she's again torn between Jake and Fang, anything can happen.Rt:T
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so my computer had technical difficulties ******** and so I feel bad. So here I am posting the first chapter of ****Meeting Autumn Ride: Meeting Maximum Cullen ****and ****Why did you go?**

**Btw, the first one is the sequel to Maximum Hale and the second is the sequel to Small Details.**

**Okay, I guess I'll post now ******


	2. first REAL CHAPTER!

APOV

I was sitting in my tree, as I always did when I thought about things. I had a few powers to go along with my wings. I've had one, though, since the day I was born.

The power of memory.

I remembered the exact day they took my mother away from me. Her voice still rings in my mind, Dad's voice whenever he was with her.

And Ari's voice. Ari. I would kill him.

Ever since that day, Grampa Emmett and Gramma Rosalie have never been the same. They've been kind of mopey. Everyone has.

Except Dad. He says that I should get to do everything – that _she _would've wanted that. I've done everything you could think of. Died, came back to life, kicked some serious ass.

I've done everything except find mom and go to the School.

And, of course, done _it _with anyone. And probably would never.

Oh yeah! My other powers! I can turn invisible, teleport, have telekinesis and can project pictures into people's minds.

And – I haven't told anyone yet – I can read thoughts. Yeah, that is _so _the coolest power. Aunt Angel and Grampa Edward can't read my mind and neither can Aunt Angel and Uncle Iggy's kid – Kristine. **(Yes this is an Aggy fic. I think it would make more sense if everyone in the flock would stay with everyone in the flock. And, apparently so did the flock.) **

I heard a rustling from below and almost called out to them but something in my instinct thought differently so I didn't. I looked down and there stood Ari.

I placed the image in everyone's minds and I felt the flock, Kristine and Mallory land on the tree. They saw him too.

"There's a lot," Uncle Iggy whispered. "Over a hundred. We can't beat them."

"Come out, birdie birdie birdie! We know you're here!" Ari called out. I growled under my breath and Ari looked up.

Straight. At . Me.

**Ooh!! Cliffy!!!!**

**So this is the sequel ya'll have been waiting for *listens for cheers but only gets crickets* Fine then, you don't get **_**anything!**_** *Hears lots and lots of applause* That's better.**

**Till tomorrow **

**~Hayley**

**PS maybe not tomorrow. If I get five reviews overnight, then yes, I will post the next chapter tomorrow but if not, I will wait for five reviews. Rules, people, rules!**


	3. AN Important

**Okay guys, plz check out the poll on my profile cos I have like fifty bajillion stories goin on at the same time, so help me out by picking out ur favorite story out of them all. Thanks ****!!**

**~Hayley**

**PS I'll starting updating them again 1/3/10 (hahaha, it feels awesome to say tht), so quickly!! Vote! **

**PPS I didn't include Max No More or Meeting Autumn Ride: Meeting Maximum Cullen becos I already have chapters written up but I have to wait for my usual computer to get back (the one tht I write everything on). **

**Keep on keepin' on!**

**~Hayley (for the second time today **** ) **


	4. Aritastic

APOV

"Ah, the spawn of Max herself. Come here, niece," Ari said, holding out his arms for a hug. I growled, wanting to pounce on him so badly.

"Never," I spat. And I actually spat in his eye.

Score one Autumn.

"Okay, get down here bitch, or we're coming up there!"

"Bitch? Would you really call your own flesh-and-blood a bitch?" I asked, teasing him further. He growled out an order and I took to the air, everyone else following. I was kinda the leader, like Mom was. I was just too much like her. I looked like her and the personality definitely showed through.

"Autumn, sweetie. Don't tempt him. He's lived as long as we have. Longer than you by far. Don't push it," Dad said. I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I felt like such an outsider in my family.

"Here birdie!" Ari yelled, closing in on us. He was in the air too. I saw how many Erasers he had with him. It was literally a hundred.

"We're way too outnumbered," I said. "Let's ask them what they want."

"Oh, Autumn. So nice! That's exactly why you'll end up with your mother!" Ari yelled over the wind. Dad stiffened as did everyone who was there on that day. Other than me.

"Is that it? What'll that do? You do shit to me and then what? You kill me? Great. Perfect. That's fine. Shut the fuck up about it, though, would you?" I said, challenging him.

"Language," Dad whispered and I smiled, almost laughing. I knew how much this hurt. His two girls – the only things he loved were being taken away. I smiled weakly at him.

"Why should I? You have the right to be silent and I have the right to gloat. Ha," Ari said. He was within reaching distance now. "Turn around, girl." I did so and he tied me up.

"I can talk though, right? I like to talk. It makes me feel like someone's listening. Are you even listening to me?! _ARI?! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO ME?!" _I yelled. If I was going away, I would go kicking and screaming. I saw Dad faintly smile at this. And then I remembered something.

"Hey Ari. Do I call you Uncle Ari since you are technically my uncle? No? Okay. Anyways, Uncle Ari, watch." I turned invisible and he freaked.

"Get back here!" he said, trying to sound tough. I teleported so that I was in front of him. I smiled, big and wide and he freaked even more.

"What are you?" he asked.

"What are _you?" _I asked, laughing and turning back into my visible self.

"To the clearing," Ari grumbled. I went down with Ari first. I stole a look back at Dad to see that he was practically crying.

Oh, God I feel for him. I do.

But _who's _getting tortured?

_Moi. _

**She's a bit like Max, only rambly. I wonder how Fang dealt with that for sixteen years. Probably gave her to Nudge. lmao**

**~Hayley**


	5. Breakin out

APOV

I was knocked out when we got to the field. I barely felt myself being put in the van.

_**888888888888888**_

When I woke up, I was in a crate. A metal one with bars and everything.

"Well this feels homey," I said, sarcasm dripping on each word.

"You're right with that point," said a voice from a cage next to me.

"Hi. I'm Autumn," I said, holding my hand to her. The woman had scraggly brown hair and dull brown eyes. She had wings too but they were brown and bloody. She shook them a little.

"I'm Experiment 001 Avian-recombinant DNA. I don't have a name, really," she said, smiling a bit. I smiled back.

"I'm…" I looked at my tag, "Experiment 007 Avian-recombinant DNA. Ha. Stupid name."

I laughed and woman laughed too.

"Why don't I name you?" I asked her and she smiled. "I'll name you after my late mother. Maximum Hale/Ride/Cullen. She had a lot of names but her main one was Hale but since she got together with dad, I suppose it would be Maximum Ride." Wow. What was with the rambling?

"I've heard of her," the new Max said. "The scientists always talk about her and her daughter and how much of a success they both were." She smiled at her connection and I smiled weakly. Dad wasn't a success?

_Angel! Can you hear me? _ I asked, hoping I wasn't out of range.

_Aut- My God! I have to tell- We're comi-_ The mental link was cut short due to bad reception. I sighed and crawled closer to Max.

"My Aunt can sort of hear me," I told her. Max looked confused so I explained. "Mind reader."

"Oh. I knew a mind reader once. I think," Max said.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Thirty_. _Sixteen years ago I lost my memory from a big accident. The scientists screwed up," she said.

"I'm sixteen. Ironic, is it not?" I asked. Yes, I was going Yoda. Problem?

"I don't think I've ever been out of here," Max said, eyes brimming. "Thirty long years and I've never been out of here." I felt my heart fall.

You see, I was planning on breaking out of here tonight – they didn't know about my powers – but now I _had _to save Max too. Thirty years is too long.

"Max, grab my hand," I ordered. She looked at my hand warily and then grabbed it.

"Home," I said to the air. I've never transported anyone with me – purposefully. There was this time with dad…

Anyways, I was glad to see that we had landed on the porch. I knocked on the door, forgetting my key. _Again. _

"Kill them," a voice hissed and the door swung open.

**OMG OMG OMG!!!! They're gonna kill Autumn and Max!!! And yes, Max is Max. Next chapter will be Max's POV. Enjoy.**

**~hayley **


	6. MPOV of breakin out

MPOV

A few hours ago, they had thrown in a girl. She had the same color hair I used to have and her wings had small freckles of brown on them.

Like mine.

But the rest of her wing was black, not white.

"Well this feels homey," she said finally waking up. She had the same kind of brown eyes _I _used to have. Full of life, vibrant, loved.

Now mine were dead. Dead and gone.

"You're right with that point," I said. I silently laughed at myself. It had been –what? – fifteen years since I've talked to anyone but the Whitecoats. And even then, I was cursing them out.

"Hi. I'm Autumn," the girl – _Autumn _– said. She held out a hand for me to shake. Instead I shook my now brown and bloodied wings. It was my silent handshake without actually shaking anyone's hands.

"I'm Experiment 001 Avian-recombinant DNA. I don't have a name, really," I said, smiling. Autumn smiled back. She had dimples. They were cute.

"I'm…" She looked at her tag. "I'm Experiment 007 Avian-recombinant DNA. Ha. Stupid name." Hm. Number seven? That was six down from me. It was me, someone else, someone else (multiply by two) and then her.

Who said I couldn't live in a cage and be bad at math?

I laughed and she laughed too. "Why don't I name you?" Autumn suggested.

I smiled, to show my appreciation of the idea.

"I'll name you after my late mother. Maximum Hale/Ride/Cullen. She had a lot of names but her main one was Hale but since she got together with dad, I suppose it would be Maximum Ride," she rambled.

"I've heard of her," I said. "The scientists always talk about her and her daughter and how much of a success they both were."

_Flashback (happens in a second, thank you)_

"_Maximum Ride. What a catch! Can't wait to get her daughter! It'll make the Director so happy and then maybe I'll get that promotion."_

He never got the promotion. Only a death wish when the Director visited. She heard of his talk and totally freaked on him.

Then a faraway look crossed Autumn's face and I didn't dare disrupt her.

She sighed as the concentration was broken. "My Aunt can sort of hear me," she said. I looked at her with confusion. "Mind reader." I nodded.

"Oh. I knew a mind reader once. I think," I said.

How old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty-one_. _Sixteen years ago I lost my memory from a big accident. The scientists screwed up," I answered. I didn't need the pain of that again.

"I'm sixteen. Ironic, is it not?" she asked, going Yoda on me.

"I don't think I've ever been out of here," I said, eyes brimming. "Twenty-one long years and I've never been out of here." I saw her brown eyes die a little.

"Max, grab my hand," she ordered. I looked at her hand warily, contemplating on whether or not it would blow up, and then grabbed it.

"Home," she said to the air. I felt a bit of a kick in my stomach that made me gag.

Autumn knocked on the door and I heard shuffling come from inside the oh-so-familiar house. Why did I recognize it? I've never been out of the School!

"Kill them," a voice hissed and the door swung open.

**I'll leave you there. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! It's also cos my hand hurt. DX OOOWWWWWW!!!!! See u whenever you review!!!!!**

'**Sharpay and what's-his-name?!' Lol from HSM ( I have an obsession with Sharpay who is soooooooo much better than Gabriella!!!! Grr…..) Ps I always root for the underdogs!!!!!!!! **


	7. Bitten

APOV

Dad was standing there with the flock, Kristine, Mallory and the Cullens behind him. I felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I turned.

"Nice home, Autumn," she said, laughing. I smiled and Dad rushed for me.

"Autumn," was all he said. He was never one for much talk. And then the rest of my family hugged me, perpetually crushing me.

"Crap monkeys, guys. I can't fricking breath!" I gasped through Uncle Emmett's bear hug. Everyone let go except Dad.

"Who's this, honey? And why can't I read her?" Angel asked.

"This is my friend Max," I said and everything broke into a mini-meltdown.

"Max?" "Is that the real Max?" "Holy crap! We haven't seen her in years!" "MAX!!!!!"

"Sorry guys but I only named her after Mom. She reminded me of her and I found her in the School, so there," I said and everyone's faces fell.

"You guys really aren't happy seeing me now, are you?" Max asked, a half-smile playing on her face.

"She's thirty like you, Dad. She had her memory wiped accidently sixteen years ago and so far, she thinks that she's lived in the School her whole life," I explained.

"Well, come in you two. We have a lot to talk about, Max," GG – Esme – said. Dad flinched at the name and knew I had made a mistake at calling her Max in the first place.

"If you don't mind, Miss, but I need to take a shower. My wings are horribly dirty and haven't had a shower in three weeks," Max said.

"TMI, Max," Mallory said. Thankfully, she stayed quiet as we led Max to an empty room that used to belong to Mom before she was taken away.

"You can borrow some of Nudge's clothes. She looks about your size, maybe a bit smaller," GG said. Rose stayed quiet this whole time and Eddy, Bella, Carlisle, Jazzy and Alice were away on a trip for the Volturi. Nessie was really quiet too, but she had been since Eddy and Bella left.

I hadn't realized I was touching Angel. "You know calling him Eddy offends him." I stuck my tongue out at her. I had transferred all my thoughts without thinking about it. Weird.

"Okay. Closet raiding time!" Nudge called out and I was dragged out by Kristine.

"NOOOOOO!!!! DAD HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!" I yelled and he chuckled although his smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Sorry, Autumn. I was paid in full," he said holding up a new guitar hero game. Stupid rich vampire/bird family.

After we finished picking an outfit, we were still fighting about it.

"No. She won't like it," I said.

"Who doesn't like skirts? And if you say you or your mother, I will shoot you down with a harpoon," Kristine said, always the pleasant one.

"Max 2," I said_. _Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Um, where are my clothes?" Max yelled from the bathroom. I handed her the outfit through the door.

"Sorry, they said that you would like skirts," I explained.

"Oh. It's okay. I'm not complaining," she said. She was really trying to be nice.

I waited for her and when she came out, I gasped. She l_oo_ked just like me except my skin tone was darker and I had dimples and the wings.

"My God, Max. We're like twins," I said and she just laughed.

"Yeah," she said.

Dad walked around the corner. "Get her to wear a skirt or what?" he laughed and then stopped dead in his tracks.

"M-Max?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked, pleasantly.

"No. You look just like Max. See?" He took out his picture of him and Max before she got really pregnant with me. She looked just like Max 2.

"Oh my God. I do," she said.

"Except Mom would never wear a skirt. Even if her life depended on it," I pointed out and then pointed at the way-too-short skirt. Dad looked and then looked away. Decency. That's a good quality I get from him.

"I didn't want to be a bother," she said. "I don't know how to act out here. In the School I hated all the scientists but here I'm a little…lost-feeling. You know?"

"Not really, but I get it. Believe me, if you want to borrow clothes, tell me. I'll steal something from someone," I said, smirking. And then I noticed a bite mark on her throat.

Like a vampire bite.

Was Max 2 bitten by a vampire?

Before I could ask her, though, she collapsed.

**Cliffies r beautiful. Cliffies r endings that I like to write. Cliffies r going to make all my readers die of aggravation at my cliffie using. Lmao **

**~hayley**


	8. imprinted

MPOV

I had blanked - fallen practically off the face of the Earth. The only explanation I had come up with was that I had fainted.

But I _never_ faint...

And then it all came rushing to me - pictures from what seemed like a thousand years ago, all blurry around the edges and playing like one of the old films the scientists used to show me.

In the first one, I was running - running from or running to, I could never tell. I was just _running_.

And then I heard a noise, like the beat of a wing. I looked up and smiled. _That_ was what I was running to. In the air was a smaller, younger version of Autumn, flying through the air.

"Momma!" she yelled, dive-bombing down to see me. I laughed and opened my arms wide, thanking the Lord that I had never given myself up to Ari the day Autumn was born.

_Wait. What? Ari was Jeb Batchelder's son right? The Eraser_? my un-dream-self thought. Just then I felt hands on my waist. They picked me up and twirled me around. My un-dream-self (hereby known as UDS) wanted to kick the butt of anyone who was touching me, but Dream-self (aka DS) was just laughing with her eyes closed.

"Fa-_ang_!" she squealed through laughter. _Fang…That's Autumn's dad,_ UDS thought.

And then I did something so surprising that I knew this had to be totally fake.

I kissed him.

When I opened my eyes, all I heard was a beeping noise and all I saw was blackness.

_I'm blind_, was all I thought. _I'm blind like Experiment 003 that the scientists talked about_. And then another word popped into my mind.

_Failure_, I thought. _He was a failure, they always said_.

_Um, Excuse me Max…when did you start listening to what the scientists said? You know better idiot! _Part of me said, while the other part of me said _Why the Hell do I think of these things?_

"Um, Max?" I heard a voice say. And then I felt a huge sheet being lifted off my eyes. I looked at the speaker and it was a tall guy, very muscular, with tan skin. He had very black hair and black eyes. _He looks like Sammy the Eraser – the good one_. I thought and a few people in the room giggled. I looked at them and followed their eyes to the screen in the front of the room.

_Was that _there _before? Holy…where am I? Are those…my thoughts on the screen? AHHH!!!_ I quickly cleared my mind as all the thoughts showed up on the screen.

"How did you do that?" a girl asked. She looked about twenty-something.

"Twenty-two," she corrected and I mentally slapped myself for thinking things that went on the board. I wonder if when I slapped myself, a hand showed up. Let's find out...

I slapped myself mentally and a hand showed up. I giggled mentally and a giggly little girl showed up. I smiled mentally and a smile showed up.

And then I thought _Okay, anyone up for explaining where I am, who I'm with, who the Hell is this guy who looks like Sammy and what that dream was all about because I _know_ that _did not _happen in real life. I've never been out of the School._

"I'll explain, Max. You're at the hospital - don't worry it's Carlisle's." _Carlisle. It rang a bell. A really _weird _one, but still…continue._

"Anyways, I'm Autumn - you know me - my dad - Fang *he he* - my Aunt Nessie, my Aunt Angel, my Aunt Nudge, my Gramma Rosalie, my Gramma Alice, my Gramma Bella, my GG Esme, my Uncle Iggy, my Uncle Gazzy, my Grampa Emmett, my Grampa Jazzy, my Grampa Edward, my GGramps Carlisle, my cousin Kristine and my cousin Mallory. Getting all this?" I'm sure I was woozy with all the names, but I nodded anyways.

"And this guy who looks like 'Sammy' is Jacob Black. Him and my mom were a thing for, like, ever." Fang stiffened at this and I mentally laughed and then cursed at myself because it showed up on the board. _Damn it, Max! Shit, don't think!_ I stopped thinking - harder than you can imagine and listened.

"Max, I'm Carlisle. You can call me whatever. About your dream...well we just _don't know_. It was weird. It's like you knew Autumn before but you didn't. And that was what Fang looked like when he was about twenty-one. I don't know how you did that," Carlisle said. _Oh, that's a big help_, I thought and then just gave up and shook my head, trying not to curse in front of small children.

"And I'm Edward. You can call me whatever. I'd like you to know that you're welcome to stay with us until you find a better home that you want to stay at," Edward said. _I don't know why you're talking to me, Dorkface, but you kinda creep me out. How old are you? Seventeen? How old is your wife? Eighteen? And your daughter? Older than you? That's messed up._

_Damn it, sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just have a sudden, intense hatred for you. Weird, really. Only way I've felt like this before is when I saw every Whitecoat that I've ever known. You're not one of _them, _are you?_ I asked, making sure.

"Talk, Max. You know you can," Edward said.

_A: You're avoiding the question. B: You're not helping the hatred and C: No. I don't want to talk aloud._

"Why not?" Edward asked.

"BECAUSE I don't freaking want to!!!" I yelled aloud and Edward looked at me smugly.

_One day, I'm gonna kill that guy. Sorry Autumn._

"No problem. Mom wanted to kill him too," Autumn smiled sadly and I smiled back at her with only one side of the mouth.

"Max...Why do you have scars on your face?" a girl - Rosalie, I believe - asked.

"Experiment gone wrong, I'm guessing," I said. I instinctively touched my pink scars that ran along my face.

"Because Max had the same scars and Jake gave them to her," Rosalie explained.

"Great," I said, looking to 'Jake,' "he thinks I'm God now." And it was true.

He was staring at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

**Ooguhlee Mooguhlee! Bwahahahahahahhaa!!!**

**~hayley**


	9. Jake

APOV

I looked at Jake, looked away and then did a double-take. Was he…? Did he…?

Holy shitalkee mushrooms.

"J-Jake," I stuttered and I saw Dad go rigid.

"Explanation," Max squeaked as it came out on the board, too. She got a frustrated look on her face and ripped off the wires. And then she looked back at Jake, fear still struck in her eyes. Good actress.

"Jake has imprinted on you," I explained and out of nowhere, four blobs came flying at Jake.

First, Emmett punched his face as he sat on top of him. "Don't you _dare _touch her. I'm sure your ear still feels a little breezy, right?" I looked at Jake's ear and almost shriveled into the floor. It was so nasty to look at.

Then, Gazzy took a swig at his stomach. "I was actually starting to like Max before you had to ruin everything with your suicide attempt." He punched Jake again.

"If I wasn't so blind, I would make sure you were too," Iggy said, taking out Jake's legs.

And then Dad stepped up, looking like the absolute Angel of Death.

"If you know what's good for you," he warned, "you'll stay away from Max. She's a nice girl and if she ends up like Max, you're dead, dog." He spat on the ground for effect.

And then another blob came at him.

"You don't get to touch another Cullen/Ride/Hale girl again. You got it?" Rosalie said, ripping Jakes shirt in half. She punched him in the gut and then threw him onto the ground again.

"I…can't help…who I imprint…on…" Jake said.

And then Max rushed to Jake's side. "Jake, are you okay?" Then she turned to everyone else. "Never, ever touch him again," she growled. She nursed every one of Jake's wounds and I heard Nessie murmur 'It's happening again.'

God. Why is it that _I _get stuck with the weird ones?

**Poor Jakerz it's not his fault tht he falls in love with every other female he sees….**

**Or maybe it is…**

**~hayley**


	10. AN

Hey guys! Check out my poll! It's an Adventure Poll meaning you get to go on an adventure without leaving the comfort of your room! There will be random different choices but I'll continue the story using the most picked one. Go and vote right now!

Thanks guys! :) Have a nice life!

~Hayley


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys so much for viewing my stories! I've never had so many views in my entire life! 1.37K is a helluva lot, don't you think?

I'd just like to thank everyone that viewed my stories and encourage you guys to check out my poll on my profile. Go vote now :) please? Hahaha

~Hayley

PS leave me a review if you want me to read one of your stories and give you a critique :) I love critiques


End file.
